


Friday Night Lights

by Dnylovee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cheerleader Jaemin, Jaemins a Junior, Jenos a Senior, M/M, Protective Jeno, Secret Relationship, confident jaemin, fnl, football player Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnylovee/pseuds/Dnylovee
Summary: The secret relationship Cheerleader Jaemin and Football player Jeno au that no one wanted but everyone needs.





	Friday Night Lights

“Fight on Warriors!” 

Jaemins voice echoed through the stadium as the band was finishing the schools fight song, he had just hit the last motion of the dance as the announcers voice came over the speakers to give the final score of the game.

“48-6! The NHS Warriors have done it again with your senior quarterback and captain Jeno Lee leading his team to another victory in this undefeated season.” 

Jaemin turned his head at the mention of the black haired boy and his boyfriend. He smiled as he saw Jeno atop his teammates shoulders, his helmet pulled off to revel his handsome face, the flash of the cameras made the sweat on his face glisten and he flashed his million dollar smile.

“Jaemin look here!” 

At the mention of his name he turned to the owner of the voice, his best friend since preschool, Lee Donghyuck, sitting on the barrier that separates the student section from the cheerleaders. He was being held in place by his boyfriend, Mark. Being that Mark was the leader of the student section allowed Donghyuck special privilege in the usually senior-only section. Being at the front also allowed Jaemin to talk to him the whole game from his front and central place in the formation. He had gotten the coveted place after being revealed as captain of the squad, even though he was just a junior! He had been on the varsity squad since Freshman year and proudly held the title as the only male on the team in the schools history.

“What do you want?” Jaemin had to scream to he heard over the roar of the high school students whose team had just beaten the former state champions.

“For you to stop making googly eyes at your boy and Mark wants to let you know we’re storming the field once the principal turns her pack.” Donghyucks usually loud voice is almost a whisper.

“Be quiet, someone may hear you!” Jaemin screams at his best friend. Only a few people know about Jaemin and Jeno’s relationship, Donghyuck being one of them.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and starts to tease Jaemin but before his joke could finish the sharp shrill of the whistle Mark wears around his neck cuts through the air, signalling the students to start jumping the barrier and running towards the footballs huddle. 

“Talk to you later cheerleader.” Donghyuck hugs him before running as fast as his legs can take him to try to catch up to Mark. Even as he was being pushed by his fellow students trying to get to the field without being caught by the teachers, he was trying to jump up to see his boyfriend. He sees Jeno high-fiving someone from their shared Calculus class and catches his eye. Jeno gives a smile and a wave and Jaemin repeated, not without getting the attention of the rest of the team.

“Who you waving to Jaem?” His fellow Junior Irene asks.

“Oh, no one.” Jaemin says before turning to move into the locker room, leaving the celebration out on the field.

“Next time tell your boyfriend to tell people, step AROUND the pom pom’s not on them!” Jaemin was calling Donghyuck on the phone to discuss the nights game as he put the hanger containing his Navy Blue and White uniform in his locker.

“Who you talking to Princess, your spirt dealer?” A deep voice called from down the hallway, followed by two people laughing.

Jaemin hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. He was used to being picked on but it got annoying after awhile.

“Can you just be quiet and go away, the stench of your lack of deodorant is causing me to go lightheaded.” Jaemin says to the two boys who are still in their Jerseys.

“Now you listen here!” The larger boy says while pushing Jaemin up against the locker, his head hitting the metal door. He saw the other boy winding his fist back, his face scrunching in anticipation for the punch that is sure to follow when he feels the grip that was holding him up give away and he falls onto his but on the tiled floor. Above him Jeno is holding the collar of his teammate, his hair is wet from the shower he always takes after the game.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeno says into the face of Jaemin’s attackers.

“Just messing around with Princess here, why do even care about this twink Jen?” 

Jeno doesn’t answer, instead choosing to throw the boy on the floor. He turns to Jaemin and offers him his hand, pulling him up when their hands intertwine. 

“You okay Nana?” Jeno’s eyes go soft when he runs his hand over Jaemins cheek.

“Nana-“ the confused boys on the floor whisper.

“Yeah, baby but,” Jaemin pecks Jeno’s lips and turns to the boys on the ground, “they made me sad.” Jaemin knows that it’s over for the two boys on the ground when he gives Jeno his puppy eyes.

“You just made a big mistake, I suggest you leave before I lose my composure, and just know, coach WILL be notified.” Jeno says in a stern voice which sends the two boys scampering down the hallway.

“Are you sure you’re okay sweetheart?” Jeno says, pulling Jaemin into a tight hug.

“Now that you’re here.”


End file.
